curtisparadisfandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Paradis
Curtis Paradis (The Curtis Paradis Show) Curtis Paradis is a Shorty Award-winning YouTuber, originally from a small town in southeastern Saskatchewan, Canada. Currently, his channel "TheCurtisParadisShow " has just passing a little over 250,000 subscribers, and is the home to his shows NOW and Sims 3 house building videos, for which he is very well known in the Sims 3 community. Adittionally he has a vlog channel, "Curtis Paradis Vlog ", where he vlogs about his daily life and often show his cats. Recently he has created a "perosnal channel" where Curtis experiments with videos and tries to bring his fans closer. In a Jan 2014, Curtis confirmed himself "gay," on a video "My Story" as he felt comfortable to reveal the truth about himself to his special fans. Curtis currently lives in an undisclosed location in Canada with his two cats, Cheddar and Pepper, who almost always appear in his daily vlogs. He is a graduate from Assiniboine Community College in Brandon, Manitoba, Canada. You can find Curtis on Facebook , Twitter , Google+ , and on many other social networks. Find all of the latest (as of May 4, 2014) content down below! Background When Curtis Paradis began creating youtube videos in the summer of 2009 he never knew what would become of it. Over 4 years later and he has turned himself into an online personality with hundreds of thousands of followers around the globe. He gained this success by creating the content he enjoyed while at the same time listening to the people he was creating the content for. In the summer of 2012 Curtis decided it was time to take the next logical step, to create the business he had always wanted. Combining his social media knowledge, online web shows, and website design clients into one new company. Paradise Media was born. Its not often that one receives accolades for the work done in online media, but Curtis Paradis was happy that in the winter of 2011 he was nominated for the Shorty Award for Youtube Star. Curtis went on to win this award and accept it at the awards ceremony held in New York City. The Shorty Awards are an award ceremony held every year in New York City to celebrate the work done with short online content. Paradise Media is an ever evolving and changing company but one thing's for sure the basic fundamentals about the company will always stay the same. Its not just about the job at hand and creating the best content we can, its also about having a great time doing it. One of the goals in Curtis' life along with creating this company is to have fun while doing it. Nothing makes him happier than creating content for the online world. Its not about the money, its about the experience, and in the end we're just trying to create a little piece of Paradise Paradise Media Paradise Media is an online multimedia production company focused on creating great online content. We're responsible for creating many online web shows like NOW. The brainchild of Curtis Paradis, NOW brings a fun attitude to the world of news. Instead of focusing on many of the stories the mainstream media focuses on, NOW vows to find the most interesting stories ofthe day and deliver them to you in a fun, fast paced show all under 7 minutes. With over 3 years of experience of creating online videos, social media management, and website design Curtis Paradis knows what it takes to succeed. Starting fresh out of High School Curtis began creating videos on youtube. One year later he had gained thousands of followers on his web show. These people helped to push Curtis to create better and better content, and to expand his network to many new social media sites along with his own website. Moving forward Curtis now has close to 150,000 followers on youtube, facebook, and twitter. Its his determination to create the best product he can that allows him to accomplish these amazing feats. Paradise Media is an ever evolving and expanding company. We evolve and change in time with the internet to ensure our content stays relevant to the viewers. This is Paradise Media, we are happy to welcome you to Paradise. NOW The news show that brings you the most interesting news happening in the week. . . . . Gaming (The Curtis Paradis Show) It's always fun to play video games, but it can be just as fun to watch someone else do it.This gaming channel brings you fun gameplay videos every week. . . . . Q&A Day (Season 2) Have a question that you would like to ask Curtis? Tweet Curtis. . . . . Sims 3 House Building Video Watch Curtis build home that you have never seen before. Exotic homes and community buildings! , . . . Curtis Paradis Vlog Have you ever wondered what Curtis is like when he is not recording his regular videos, well if so then the Vlog is something you should look at.See what Curtis is doing outside his studio, who knows what he will talk about, but one things almost certain, there will always be cats, and cats are awesome. . . . Discontinued Shows Category:Browse